As a form of distributed computing, a technique called grid computing is often used in recent years. The grid computing is a method for establishing a virtual high-performance multiprocessing system by combining via a network multiple computers that have limited performance individually. Users of the grid computing can realize effective computing by using resources such as a processor and a memory provided by this virtual multiprocessing system.
Often times, basically different models of PC's are combined in grid computing. Thus, in general, an interface for assigning tasks (also called “job” or “process”) to each computer is prepared, and via this interface, resources for each computer are allocated.